Oh, there you are
by EsotericFemale
Summary: That once in a lifetime feeling started it all. No, she didn't want it to be once in a lifetime, but what did she know? She didn't know what she wanted, or how easily should could have it to begin with. Sophie/PDLD. ON HIATUS DUE TO WRITERS BLOCK.
1. Rewritten in the Stars

**Author's Note: Hello, hello. This is my first fanfiction in years. I used to write under the penname BookwormJavaJunkie, and was a Lit shipper. I have recently fallen into the world of PDLD and am in total LOVE. I like Sophie/Rogan fics too, but I enjoy the exotic Aussie too much not to give him the credit he deserves. It's been about 3 years since I've seen these episodes, and I am writing off the transcripts. So if some of the stuff that I write is not accurate, I am sorry. Just be entertained, please! I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. The song lyrics in this chapter are from The Wanted, "Glad You Came." Some of the dialogue comes directly from the episode of Gilmore Girls entitled "You Jump, I Jump, Jack." Episode 94, Season Five, episode 7, written by Daniel Palladino. Sadly I do not own Tanc Sade, Matt Czuchry, or Milo Ventimiglia. I am trying to get joint custody or at least visitations, but alas, I have been turned down.**

**Story Title: Oh, there you are.**

**Summary: That once in a lifetime feeling started it all. No, she didn't want it to be once in a lifetime, but what did she know? She didn't know what she wanted, or how easily should could have it to begin with.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Sophie and PDLD**

**Chapter Title: Rewritten in the Stars.**

* * *

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts is here and now_

_The universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came._

She had needed a moment away to gather her thoughts. She found a spot not far from the festivities, but secluded none-the-less, where she could observe without being intrusive. It wasn't as if anyone in the group had spoken to her anyway. The members of the Life and Death Brigade had been secretive—although she supposed that was to be expected in a secret society. Her mere presence went against their rules, so perhaps she should just feel privileged that she had been allowed to come at all.

The only real communication she had had was with Gorilla Girl, or Stephanie, as she had introduced herself in the car. Again, the girl had been drunk, and had seemed more interested in telling her about the line to get to one, Logan Huntzberger, the man-child who had arranged her entry into the event. She had gotten a decent amount of observational material for her article, and had been sure she would get more as the actual event took place, but there were few hard facts, and with the unspoken rule to not talk to her, she had doubted she would get any facts about the group at all. She sighed at this thought just as Logan sat down next to her.

He sat his lantern down beside him and balanced a plate of food on his hand. "How goes it, pariah?" He asked with a smirk.

"Logan?" Rory questioned, surprised to have his company. He had been avoiding her since arriving at this little shindig.

"Word was a bear dragged you off," he commented casually.

"No bear, I just wanted a quiet place to collect my thoughts," she informed him.

"You found it," he commented back, glancing at the plate he was holding.

Rory smiled politely, "Thanks, I've eaten."

"Good, this is for me," he smirked taking a bite. He took a few more bites before he spoke again. "Sorry you're not getting much from the group," he muttered, not really apologetically, still looking at his plate. He turned his face up and smirked at her, "took a little arm-twisting to get them to agree to let you come in the first place."

She stared at him for a minute. He was supposed to be her inside source, her big lead on this scoop that might break her out of covering trivial features for the Yale Daily News. He had gone through the trouble to get her here, maybe he would help.

"I don't need their cooperation. I've already filled two notebooks without their cooperation. Half of one without using the letter 'e,' but I could use yours," she quipped, hoping he would give it to her.

"Way too much salt on this," he commented looking back at his plate.

He was being difficult. But she, Rory Gilmore, would not give up so easily, so she tried again. "I mean, this is pretty incredible, but it's just a preamble to the big stunt tomorrow, right?"

"It's Finn, he's Australian. They like salt," Logan said.

"How do you pay for this? Are there dues, or do you chip in, is there alumni sponsoring it? How is it organized? And what is happening tomorrow? Is it just as big, or bigger? And do people know that you're here? Park Rangers, or the landowner? Where are we? Are we still in Connecticut? And your answer cannot include the word salt."

He had to give her credit, she was persistent, but so was he, and he wasn't giving in this easily. Instead of answering her questions, he looked at her and said, "Okay. I think it's time to fill you in on the conditions of you being here."

"Okay."

"First, no pictures," he said, and held up her camera for emphasis.

"Hey!" Rory exclaimed because he had stolen her camera.

"Aw, you'll get it back at the end of the trip. Second, no names."

"I'm not exactly being introduced to anyone as it is," she pouted.

"Third, no physical descriptions of any of us. There are authority figures up and down Connecticut trying to nab us for things we may have done in the past." He smirked, "Naughty things."

"Keep you anonymous," she nodded.

Logan smiled, "What number am I on?"

"Just at third."

"Fourth, no identification of our location."

"I don't know where we are," she sighed.

"Fifth," Logan began, before Rory cut him off.

"You're going to run out of -ifths."

Logan just smiled. "Most important condition of all. You must agree not to interfere with the integrity of the event."

Rory's ears perked up. She might be getting somewhere. "What is the event, and how could I interfere?" she asked.

"So you agree?" He asked, in lieu of answering.

"Yes, I agree," Rory nodded.

The camp broke out into a drunken song that Rory thought was pretty, and not long after, Logan took off with who she assumes is his bed partner for the evening. At least, his bed partner for part of the evening. Promiscuity runs rampant in the Life and Death Brigade, she reasoned. Tired, and slightly frustrated at having gotten no information out of the blonde playboy, she snatched up the lantern and headed to her tent to go to bed for the night.

She'd been in bed for a little less than half an hour, wide awake and unable to sleep, when the opening to her tent inched open and a figure slipped into the darkness.

"Who—Logan?" She asked with a start.

She heard a slight chuckle. "No, love, not Logan."

Rory relaxed a little recognizing the voice, but then tensed again not knowing why he's here. "Finn?" She asked.

"Yes, love, the one and only!" Finn exclaimed. "You do catch on rather quickly."

He couldn't see her, but she rolled her eyes anyway. "What do you want, Finn?"

"Shhh, keep it down, love, no one can know I am here, speaking with you," he stage whispered. "Now, as for what I want, well, what any red blooded, right minded bloke would want, what else?"

Rory shuddered slightly. "Finn, as much as the offer…." She trailed off, not knowing how to respond to that, "I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, well, of course you do. And our dear Logan is second in line, isn't he?" He joked. After taking in her shocked expression—his night vision was much better than the average person's, after all—he added, "Come now, love, surely you must realize there is as much a line to get to you as there is any one of us?"

Rory is shocked speechless for a moment. He took this opportunity to proceed.

"We must hurry this conversation along, Rory, darling, because Logan will be finished with contestant number one briefly, and may make a stop to see you before heading to his own temporary residence for the night. I have come to make you a proposition." He laughed seeing her face. "Not that kind, love, with your boyfriend and all, though I would not turn down the offer were it made to me. But you seem to be lacking the information for which you have come. I might be able to assist you with that," he offered.

Rory's interest was piqued. "Really?" She asked, tentatively hopeful.

"Really, in exchange for something of my request, of course," she could faintly see the grin adorning his lips.

She groaned, but had to see where this was going. "What would your request be?"

At that, he smiled wide. "A simple kiss. Nothing more, nothing less."

Again, she groaned, "Finn, I told you, I have a boyfriend."

"Now, now, love. All I am asking for is a kiss. I am not taking you to bed with me. Just a kiss, I promise to keep my hands to myself, and then I will give you something to help your story along. No one will ever know, deal?"

She thought about his offer. No one would ever know, and it would give her the opportunity to get more information for her story. She made a quick mental pro/con list, and decided to do it.

"All right, but this had better be good," Rory said, hoping he couldn't see her blush in the dark. She had broken up a marriage, she really had to learn how to not be self-conscious around men.

"Oh, it will be," he quipped, leaning toward her. Just before he touched his lips to hers, he whispered, "In Omnia Partus."

Then his lips were on hers in a kiss like one she had never experienced before. It was innocent, a chaste brushing of the lips, a gentle nip and tug, but it warned at a simmering fire underneath. All she needed to was consent and that fire would consume her entirely. As soon as that thought entered her mind and she briefly entertained the idea of letting herself be burned, she had remembered Dean. It was like a splash of cold water, and the kiss became just a kiss again. A meeting of two mouths, and a means to an end.

Finn pulled back quickly and unexpectedly, sprung up, and exited her tent without so much as another word. Rory lay back down, and slept, dreaming of what could have happened had she not let that fire be dampened.

* * *

The next day had been enticing, exciting, and a fair bit ridiculous. In the true fashion of bored rich kids, the group had been careless and reckless. Rory had observed a game where one person would jump onto a mat while another shot them with a paintball gun. She had walked up to Logan and Finn who were both shooting at targets. When Finn noticed her, he grinned slightly.

"Pull! Pull! All right, I'm bored. I want to be a target," the Aussie exclaimed.

"You're always a target, Finn," Logan laughed.

"In Omnia Paratus," Finn said, and winked at Rory.

A few moments later, two guys walked past Rory and Logan carrying Finn on a stretcher. Apparently, he had missed the mat.

It wasn't until later in the day that the big stunt arrived. A few of the members of the Life and Death Brigade were going to jump off of a seven story high scaffold with only umbrellas to break their fall. Finn was supposed to jump with them, but after his "accident" on the field earlier that day, it was decided that he was not going to take part in that day's stunt. Instead, Logan had talked Rory into doing it.

She had been scared at first, but had to admit that the pure adrenaline rush she had gotten from jumping was worth it. That, and she was actually in the story she was writing. She hadn't gotten much information from the group as a collective, and she had begun to think that Finn had drunkenly forgotten his proposition from the night before. But at least she had real life experience to add to the piece. That was something. After the big event, she was once again blindfolded and driven back to campus.

* * *

Much later in the evening, Rory was talking to her mother when she heard someone knocking on her door. She opened it to find a gorilla mask, a bottle of champagne, and her camera. She looked through the pictures on her camera and saw several photos of her Logan jumping. She smiled, and went to her computer to download the pictures and start on her article. Rory logged into her Yale email account and sent a quick message to Doyle letting him know that she would be starting on the article on the LDB. Before closing out of the program, she noticed she had an email from someone from Yale, but she didn't recognize the address. The subject line read: "Trade confirmed."

She clicked on it and read the brief note.

_Love, was it as good for you as it was for me? In addition to the attachments, I left a present in your phone, if that pesky boyfriend problem ever clears itself up. You have a line, but luckily, I like to be naughty and cut in line. See you again, Kitten._

Attached were more photo files of the event. None had faces or any distinguishable information, but the general feel of the event was in the pictures. There were also text files with the history of the LDB and the mission. All of it was good information that she could use in her article. As an afterthought, she checked her phone, and sure enough, Finn's phone number had been programed in her directory. She laughed, and sent him a text message.

_It was great for me, thank you! Why kitten?_

She waited a few moments before hearing her phone chirp, signally a reply.

_Because I want to make you purr._


	2. Party's Just Begun

**Author's Note: Another day, another chapter. This is a rather quick update. I'm a mom to a 19 month old boy, a wife, a full time student, and we're getting ready to move. My goal is to update at least once a week. I am hoping for more, but no promises. Not all of the story is going to be parallel to the show, but for now, I thought that it was best to stick as close to the show as I could. There will be several scenes from episodes up until the end of the series, and then, of course, I will have to stop using scenes from the show. But it will run parallel to the show up until there is no more show. Rory may be a little OOC in this one at the end, but remember, kiddies, she's drunk. Those Limo Boys don't fool around when it comes to ingesting copious amounts of alcohol. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and added this story to alerts and favorites. It means so much to me! Read and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Gilmore Girls, Matt, Tanc, or Milo. Whoever has dibs on Jared can keep him though, he's even annoying on Supernatural. The lyrics at the beginning are Savage Garden "Cherry Cola." The scenes taken from the series are from the episode entitles "Party's Over." Episode 95, season five, episode 8, written by James Berg and Stan Zimmerman.**

**Chapter Title: Party's Just Begun**

* * *

_I don't need to try and explain, I just hold on tight_

_And if it happens again, I might move so slightly_

_To the arms and the lips and the face and the human cannonball_

_I need to, I want to come stand a little bit closer_

Sometimes Emily Gilmore really outdid herself. This wasn't always a good thing. Rory could think of several times when her grandmother had outdone herself and the results were very, very bad. The "meat market" party, was a perfect example. Rory had arrived at her grandparent's house expecting a Yale Alumni party. Emily had swept her granddaughter upstairs where she was dressed up like a cross between a young Hepburn and Material Girl. When she had come back down the stairs, she noticed that the guests were indeed Yale Alumni. However, only the Yale Alumni with sons that Rory would be paraded in front of in hopes of finding a more suitable paramour than Dean.

She had been engaged in a rather uncomfortable conversation when none other than Logan Huntzberger strolled up to her and placed his arm around her.

"Rory. There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you," he said enthusiastically. "I'm late, I'm sorry, don't be mad," he added apologetically. As an afterthought he stuck out his hand to the boy Rory had been speaking to, "Logan Huntzberger."

"Uh, Jordan Chase," he shook Logan's hand, looking confused.

Logan smiled at the boy. "Good to meet you, thanks for keeping my girl busy. If you hadn't, she would've noticed exactly how late I am and then she might have left and that would have been very, very bad," he laughed.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry - you're with her?" the other boy questioned.

"Going on a year and a half," Logan smiled down at Rory.

Jordan scoffed. "Great. What the hell am I doing here?" he says and walks away.

As soon as Jordan was out of earshot, Rory turned to Logan and said, "Oh, thank you."

"You looked cornered," Logan replied simply.

She smiled awkwardly, "I was."

"Well, glad to be of service." He looked around the room with disdain. "Man, I hate these parties."

"Not really my bag either," she quipped.

Logan laughed again. "But at least the bar is stocked, and I must say your grandmother has excellent food."

Rory looks up at him. "Wait, my grandmother?"

Just then Richard Gilmore walked up behind them.

Pleasantly surprised, he exclaimed, "Logan? How are you, son?"

"I'm very well, sir, and yourself?" Logan replied, the picture of polite society.

"Oh, I'm fit as a fiddle! It's good to see you. Are your parents here?" The elder Gilmore questioned happily.

Logan waved a hand and laughed, "Wandering around here somewhere. Mom is obsessed with Emily's new draperies."

Richard nodded knowingly, "Ah, yes. Emily has exquisite taste in fabrics. All right, Rory. Since I see that you are in capable hands I will make another round and end up at the bar."

"It's been good to see you, Richard," Logan said, and shook Richard's hand.

"Good to see you, Logan," Richard says and moves away.

Once he was gone, Rory looked at Logan with surprise, "You know my grandparents."

"My folks are good friends with Richard and Emily," he explained. "Okay, so. Lesson One in coping with painfully boring parties, form a sub-party," he stated moving them away from the party.

"Where are you going?"

Logan didn't answer but instead called out, "Finn!"

"Finn's here?" Rory asked, a mixture of surprised and nervous.

Logan just smiled at her and called again, "Finn!"

Finn joined Logan and Rory on the patio. "You rang?"

Logan simply smiled at the other man, "Time for a change of venue."

"Oh, fantastic," Finn beams. He looks at Rory then, "Do I know you?"

Logan and Rory moved the party out to the pool house where several people she recognized from the Life and Death Brigade had already accumulated. It seemed that everyone had "liberated" a bottle of alcohol from the party, and were sharing it with the group. Finn poured Rory a glass of champagne and handed it to her with a smirk. Before long, Rory had finished the bottle of champagne. Colin had complained about her grandfather's taste in scotch and she had suggested she go tell him about it himself. He hadn't gone, stating that if he hadn't learned by now, there was no way he could teach him. After the exchange with Colin, Rory had downed the last of the champagne in her glass. This time, Logan produced a new bottle.

"Refill?" He asked her.

"Sure, why not?" she giggled.

"Because drinking is bad. It's very, very bad and we're bad for doing it," Finn exclaimed, dropping to the couch melodramatically. He looked at Rory pointedly, "Spank me."

"I think the hangover in the morning will be punishment enough," she joked.

"She hasn't had enough champagne, Logan," Finn stated and stood and walked away.

Rory watched him go with fascination. She could not make heads or tails of the obnoxious Aussie. Her thoughts on the matter had been disrupted when Logan mentioned the article she had written on the LDB event. He had mentioned her outside sources, and had tried to figure out how she had gotten so much information. Rory had simply smiled and said that a good reporter never divulges her sources.

Logan had begrudgingly let the topic slide, hoping to get more information out of her later. Instead he jokingly questioned her about who from the party she was going to pick. It had been an obvious meat market, and he figured her grandparents would want her to pick a suitor that night. Finn's voice was heard first, shouting "Pick me!" But every other male in the room chorused his exclamation also.

"But I'm exotic!" Finn had pouted.

"So is the Asian bird flu," Colin had replied.

Rory had laughed and said she would have to let her boyfriend help her decide. Everyone feigned disappointment, Finn having gone so far as to say he was crushed. Of course, he had known she had a boyfriend, she had mentioned it in her tent the night before the Life and Death Brigade stunt. But Rory had begun to question just how much of that night Finn even remembered. When Rory remembered that Dean was supposed to be meeting her, the boys had insisted on going out to meet him and see if he was good enough for her. The sight of Rory walking out of the pool house with a handful of men following her had overwhelmed Dean, and he broke up with her on the spot. The boys had taken a very depressed Rory back to the pool house and to cheer her up.

* * *

It had been a little over an hour since Rory had been dropped off at her home in Stars Hollow. She had changed into her cake pajamas and had been lying in bed willing the room to stop spinning. She jumped when her cell phone chirped signaling a new text message. Not knowing who would text her so late at night, she decided to check it. Her confusion worsened when she saw it was from Finn.

_It's bloody dark out here, love, which room is yours?_

Rory sent back a text, trying to understand what was going on.

_Are you in Stars Hollow?_

A moment later her phone chirped again.

_Yes. Now, which room is yours, or should I tap every window in the house?_

She sighed and shook her head, regretting the move instantly. Rory got out of bed and turned a light on and opened her curtains. She grabbed her phone and was preparing to send another message when she heard a soft tap on her window. She looked up to see Finn outside her room. She walked over to her window and opened it for him.

"What are you doing here, Finn?" She asked as he crawled through.

He stumbled a bit but caught himself before he had fallen. He quickly glanced around the room to get his bearings and get a feel for the place. Then, as if remembering why he had come, he looked at Rory and smiled, squinting his eyes and shielding them with his hand.

"It's too bright in here, kitten," he said.

Rory nodded, agreeing with him, and headed to her bedside lamp and turned it on. She turned and hit the switch for the overhead, turning it off and severely darkening the room. The light from the lamp barely illuminated her room, and it cast long shadows over Finn. He stood next to her window with his hands in his pockets, contemplating something captivating about his shoes. Rory went and stood in front of him. She noticed he had changed into nice jeans and a white button up shirt. He looked scruffy and wild. How could a person who had been raised with so much money look so rough around the edges? The only other person she knew who had seemed so rough was Jess. Rory was used to people, especially people who had come from money, being polished and well put together. Not that Finn didn't look put together, but he didn't exactly scream wealth either.

"Better?" she asked him.

"Much, thank you," he slurred, reminding her that he had had at least twice as much to drink that night as she.

"So, what are you doing here, Finn?" she tried again.

"I have made it my sole objective of the evening to clear your mind of that bloody sod, of course," he said, moving toward her. "I gathered my rather lively reenactment of 'The Passion of the Christ' didn't quite get the job done, no?"

Rory crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. "Well, nothing does seem quite so bad after your 'Passion of the Christ'," she mumbled.

"No, it really doesn't, does it? That's the whole point of the thing, kitten. But I still think I could do better," he said, closing the distance between them and moving his hands up to Rory's arms to hold her still and maintain balance.

"Oh," she whispered. She had meant to make it sound like a question, but instead it came out as a statement. He was so close. His scent filled her nose, and it was intoxicating—a mix of alcohol, cigarettes, and expensive aftershave. She tilted her head back to look at his face, and his lips met hers.

The kiss started out soft, a gentle caress on her aching soul. Finn pulled away after a moment and looked at her, she was standing in his arms, her own arms crossed over her chest loosely, her head tilted up toward him and her eyes closed. He couldn't help but think she was beautiful. She wasn't drop dead sexy or supermodel gorgeous like most of the women he tended to go for. In fact, she was quiet, mousy, and plain compared to the women who frequented his bed. She was pretty enough, by society's standards. But to him, she was beautiful. She was different, intriguing, innocent. She was a good girl, and he lived for making good girls go bad. He was broken from his thoughts as Rory whispered his name.

"Finn?" It was a question, not a plea. She wasn't trying to be seductive, but it had the effect nevertheless.

He kissed her again, this time with more passion, more hunger. He let his tongue trail across her lips, asking for access. She opened her mouth and their tongues began their dance. They tasted each other—he tasted of cigarettes and scotch, she tasted of Red Vines, coffee, and champagne. At some point, neither could recall when, Rory uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around Finn, clutching at his shoulders. She stood on her tiptoes, wanting to deepen the kiss. He continued to kiss her, but let go of her arms so he could unbutton his own shirt. He quickly unbuttoned the shirt and pushed it off and onto the floor.

Rory ran her hands across his shoulders to his chest and down his stomach. They caught on the fly of his jeans as she tried to work the button open. After a few seconds of struggling, she let her hands fall from his pants, and broke their kiss suddenly in tears.

"I can't do it," she sobbed and buried her head in his chest.

"Kitten, it's okay, I can get the pants, don't cry," Finn said, pulling her back and tried to get her to look at him.

She stared intently at a spot on his chest. After a moment she whispered, "No."

Finn sighed. "Okay." He pulled her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm just not this person, Finn," she said into his chest. "I mean, Dean, you… I'm not this person. I broke up his marriage and I don't even love him. And then there's you. I'm not a home-wrecker nor do I have casual sex with someone I barely know when I'm drunk. I'm drunk, Finn! I don't get drunk."

"Okay, kitten, it's okay. You've had a rough day, it'll be all right. You'll be okay. How about I go ahead and leave so you can get to bed?" Finn asked in a soothing voice. He tried to pull away from her, but she held on tighter.

"I know this is too much to ask, but stay with me until I fall asleep, please? I don't want to be alone right now."

"Of course, love," Finn said and moved them both over to the bed.

Rory got under the covers and Finn laid on top of them and wrapped an arm around her waist. He just held her for what seemed like hours. She had fallen asleep after half an hour, but he had wanted to make sure he wouldn't wake her when he left. It was incredibly different holding a girl in his arms as she slept. Usually, he was out the door the minute his partner had fallen asleep. This time, not only had he not had sex with the woman he was holding, but he held her for hours after she had fallen asleep. He wasn't sure why he had stayed. Something about Rory was different. No, he wasn't falling in love with her. Sure, he liked her, but Rory Gilmore was a very likable girl. Something about her drew people to her, and it seemed it was common to want to protect her. That's why he had stayed, he had wanted to comfort her. It wouldn't be an experience he'd be repeating any time soon.

It was about four in the morning when he climbed out of her bed. He put his shirt back on, set the aspirin and a bottle of water he found on her desk on her night stand. Finn softly kissed Rory's forehead and whispered, "Good night, Kitten." He went out the window, closing it behind him, and dialed the car service to pick him up. By five-thirty he was home in bed, but sleep never came.


	3. Cut Off

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit shorter. I keep changing where I was going to go with the story. I thought I was taking it in one direction, but Finn is screaming at me to do something else. I also have the idea for a one shot, another PDLD, and a Finn/OC centric fic, though it will also have Sophie and past Trory influences. Shealyn (the OC) is getting rather vocal. I've done OCs before, but not as a main character. We'll see how much it sucks before I post anything. I think I might start going further on my own starting at "Jews and Chinese food." And I'm not going to include everything from the episodes, some will be merged, some will not be included in the story at all. You'll see. What do you think, do you want a little Logan/Rory or do you want me to leave Logan in the dust? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything of value. Really want Matt, Tanc, and Milo, but nope. Lyrics are from "Somebody I Used to Know" by Gotye and the dialog is from Gilmore Girls episode 96, season 5, episode entitled "Emily Says Hello" written by Rebecca Rand Kishner.**

* * *

_But you didn't have cut me off_

_Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing (oh)_

_I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger _

_And that feels so rough._

It had been almost a week since the Yale Male Social party and the almost-but-didn't-happen night in Rory's bedroom in Stars Hollow. It was Friday, all classes were done, and everyone was dispersing for the weekend. Some were going home to their families, others were going out for the night or to a party. Still others were sitting in their dorm rooms doing God only knows what people who don't go out on Friday nights do. His plans for the night had been to go the Pub, maybe find a pretty little redhead whose name he wouldn't remember come tomorrow. Instead, he found himself standing in the hallway of a dormitory building at eight in the evening, staring a hole through a closed door.

He was debating if he should knock, invite her to come with him, or suggest they get take out and watch a movie or something. It wasn't like a date—he didn't date. He had no need to, really, he might not have it as easy as his friends in the girl department, but he wasn't short on bed partners either. Dating complicated things. They caused feelings, and he didn't have those. And he had no use or want for them either. He figured he owed her. She had called him three times in the last week, and sent him several messages. All he ignored. Rory Gilmore was a good girl, and he was as far from a good boy as one could get. It would be best if he left well enough alone. And yet, here he was.

He still hadn't decided if he was actually going to knock on the door when the decision was made for him. The door swung open and an angry blonde was staring at him.

"What do you want?" the girl asked.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Finn responded.

"Paris Gellar. I live here. Were you going to stand there staring at the door all night?"

"I was thinking about it," he answered honestly.

She contemplated him for minute. "You're obviously not here for me. Are you here for Rory?"

"No," he said.

"I see," she says, not believing him. "She's not here anyway, it's Friday night, she has dinner with her grandparents on Friday nights and spends the weekend in Crazy Town."

"I'm not here for Rory," he said again.

"Then why are you here?" Paris demanded.

He sighs. "I haven't the foggiest."

Paris looks Finn up and down. He had been standing outside the dorm for twenty minutes staring at the door with intense concentration. He had been looking at the piece of wood as if he were furious with it. Now, however, he looked slightly more relaxed and maybe a little disappointed. Huh, he had been there for Rory, she thought, but had no clue who he was or why he was there. She sighed in frustration.

"Well, move along then," she said and slammed the door.

Finn stared at the door for a moment longer, and shook his head. "Women are insane," he muttered, and left for the Pub.

* * *

It was Sunday evening after a completely disappointing Friday night dinner and weekend with her mother. Rory had called Finn twice on Saturday and another time on Sunday, hoping he could get away for a little while. She had started to think that it was pointless calling him, he didn't get what he wanted, had written her off, and that was the end of it. She had been hoping they could at least be friends.

Rory had needed a break from thinking about Finn, stressing over her Dad and Mom and their constant, destructive, on-again,off-again relationship, and her grandmother's sudden urge to date. She had decided that going over to Marty's to help him study was an excellent course of action.

Rory was laying on Marty's bed quizzing him, while he was sitting at the foot of the bed, obviously struggling with the topic.

"Okay, I remember something about Rome. Rome. Rome. Romans lived there. Uh, Audrey Hepburn took a holiday there. It's the name of a "B-52's" song," Marty said.

"Different 'roam,'" she replies.

"Okay, that's it. I can't remember. College is breaking my spirit. Every single day telling me things I don't know - it's making me feel stupid," he sighed.

Rory closed her notebook and leaned back on the bed. "Oh, okay, I need a break."

"I second that," Marty smiled.

"Oh, man, I'm tired. Living is exhausting. This week sucked. I'm so glad it's over," she stated, melodramatically.

"Why did it suck?" he asked.

"Just a ton of schoolwork and Ramadan," she said. It's not that she had lied. She had had a lot of school work, and Paris' obsession over Ramadan for the article was a major annoyance. Unfortunately, that wasn't all that was wrong, but she didn't feel like getting into it tonight.

"Oh, sure."

She sighed, and decided to give him a little more to work with. "I broke up with my boyfriend this week - that was fun - in front of a bunch of people at my grandmother's house. And then, because apparently that wasn't enough "Peyton Place" for me, I have this whole thing going with my dad, who's suddenly back in my life again."

Marty had been watching Rory talk with concern, and when she mentioned her Dad, he sighed. "Yeah, dads can be tough," he said.

Rory propped her head up and looked at Marty. "I spent so many years just - I couldn't wait till he showed up. And now he's showing up, and... I don't know. I'm just really tired," she said, laying her head back down.

Marty nodded and laughed, "You know... once I found out my father wasn't really my father... we started getting along much better."

"Stop it," she laughed sleepily.

"I'm serious. Suddenly the pressure was off. If something happens, I don't automatically have to give him a kidney. I can weigh my options. It was a real turning point in our relationship." He paused for a moment before continuing. "So, you broke up with your boyfriend, huh? Rory?"

Marty glanced over at Rory and crossed his arms and sighed in frustration. She was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He had hoped that now that she had broken up with her boyfriend, maybe, just maybe, they'd be able to be more than friends. He liked her. He definitely liked her. She was a great friend, but he wanted more. There had just never been the right time to talk to her about it. She had been seeing someone, and now she wasn't, but she was asleep. Wow, his timing sucked.

* * *

It was about 11:30 when Rory woke up in Marty's bed. She noticed him asleep at his desk and smiled. He really was a good friend. She gathered her things and put them in her bag before waking Marty.

"Marty?" She shook his shoulder. Nothing. "Marty?"

"Hmm? Oh, hey Rory," he yawned.

"I'm leaving, go to bed, Marty," she said.

"Oh, okay, bye Rory," he mumbled, and fell back asleep.

She laughed and shook her head at her friend. She slipped out of Marty's dorm room and began the short walk to her own. She needed the night air to help clear her head. Her short nap at Marty's hadn't helped ease her worries at all. Rory had been confused when she had gotten to Marty's. Her Mom and Dad, her Grandma and Grandpa, Finn. Nothing had made any sense. Now, she was just mad. Mad at her Mom and Dad for always being dysfunctional, mad at her Grandma for easily writing her Grandpa off for something so stupid, and mad at Finn. She hadn't wanted to sleep with him, so he wanted nothing to do with her. What kind of a man does that? Not a man at all, a pig! She laughed to herself at the irony. The few times she'd seen him, she thought she might actually have been able to like him. But she guessed she was just another conquest, and he failed, so now he moved on to the next.

She didn't know why that thought had made her tear up. It was just everything going on, she reasoned to herself. It wasn't Finn. She wasn't going to cry because she'd seemingly been rejected by a guy she didn't even really know to begin with. She wiped a few traitorous tears from her eyes as she rounded the corner toward her and Paris' dorm building. As she lowered her hand from her face she smelled the sweet, acrid smell of a cigarette burning. Rory scanned the walkway, looking for who else was there. When she saw who it was, she lowered her head and tried to hurry past him, hoping he hadn't noticed her.

Finn took the last drag of his cigarette and flicked the butt into the darkness. He grinned and walked up to her purposely.

"Why, hello, kitten," he drawled as she tried to hurry past him. His grin faded as he took in her face. He grabbed her arm forcing her to stop and look at him. "Rory, love, have you been crying? What's wrong?"

Rory ripped her arm away from him as if his touch had burned her. "I can't deal with you right now," she said and turned to head into her building.

"Rory…" Finn called.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" she yelled, and practically ran to her room.

Rory got into the dorm she shared with Paris, threw her bag on the floor and went in her room. She collapsed on her bed and let the tears flow freely.

* * *

Finn walked into the room he and Colin shared and went straight to the bar. He poured himself a whiskey and downed it in one gulp. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling of the alcohol burning down his throat.

"Finn, my man, where the hell have you been?" Logan called from the couch.

Great, he thought. He had hoped the boys were still at the Pub, or at the very least, Logan was in his own room, rather than bumming around his again.

Finn half smiled, "Out with—oh, it's short, starts with a 'E,' 'I,' no definitely 'E,'" he lied easily. He couldn't tell his friend he had been waiting for Rory to get home and when she had gotten home, she'd blown him off.

Colin laughed from his perch in the plush chair on the other side of the room, "Good form, man."

Finn just forced a grin and stared at the bottom of his empty glass.

"So, I have a plan," Logan announced, all attention suddenly had to be on him.

"A plan for what?" Colin took the bait.

"To get Ace in bed with me, what else?" He said as if it were obvious.

Finn's hand tightened on his glass. "Ace?" He asked, although he knew who it was.

"Reporter Girl. Gilmore. Remember, from the LDB event?" Colin offered.

"Oh, right," he muttered. Rory. As if he'd forget her. "I doubt it will work, mate. She's not the type to just get into bed with someone."

"What, you know her? Can't remember her name, but you know her?" Colin asked.

"No, just know her type. Her type doesn't go for guys like us," Finn said.

"Well, I think I can convince her, what say you? You in? There's a costume involved and we get to make complete asses of ourselves in public," said Logan.

"What the hell, I'm in," Colin exclaimed.

Finn put his glass down on the table. "Yeah, I'm in, mate," he said. "Tell me about it tomorrow, I'm turning in." He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took off to his own room.


	4. Notice Me

**A/N: Hello again. So I made some executive decisions about the story, and I hope you enjoy them. Logan is mad at me, but he'll get over it. My husband just ordered the GG box sets for seasons 5-7 for me today for an early Mother's Day present. He's the bestest! Remember, Rory forgives a little too easily, and Finn is impulsive. But sometimes Finn's follow through is not all that great. And the saying "Old habits die hard" is very true. Anyway, without further ado, read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing, it's quite sad, truly. No episode quotes this time! Yay! Lyrics are from "O.M.G" by Usher featuring Will..**

* * *

_Never has a lady hit me on first sight_

_This was something special; this was just like dynamite_

"_You arrogant, chauvinistic, womanizing, inconsiderate, spoiled little rich boy! Was this because I wouldn't sleep with you? Was this your way of lashing out at me because you didn't get your way? I can't believe you. I thought you were different. But you don't care about anyone else's feelings but your own. I can't stand to look at you. Screw you, Finn, and stay away from me!"_

She had stormed away, leaving him in her dust. He could remember the look of hurt and anger on her face. It burned into his memory and stirred up something he couldn't quite identify inside him. Was it guilt? Remorse? Was he actually sorry for what he had done? It was a prank, a spectacle. He hadn't meant to hurt Rory, he had hoped she'd get a laugh out of it at least. After she was through being upset about her disrupted class, that is. However, now she appeared to believe he was getting back at her, and that had hurt her. It upset him that it had hurt her. She accused him of not caring, but she was wrong, he did care. Why the hell did he care?

Oh God, he cared.

This was not good, not good at all.

Finn groaned loudly and threw his cards on the table. The dealer gave him a questioning look. Finn waved his hand at the man dismissively, "I'm out," he mumbled, and downed the last of his gin tonic before standing and heading up to the room.

It had been Colin's idea to go to Vegas. He was bored, and sick of all usual college girls. He wanted a change of venue, change of scenery, more options. Finn hadn't argued. The girls who frequented the Pub were boring him. He hadn't brought one home in nearly two weeks. He had thought a change in scenery might help clear up his dry spell. It didn't appear to be working.

Logan, Robert, Seth, and Colin were sitting in the room eating room service before heading down the tables themselves. Three women Finn didn't recognize her there also, hanging onto his friends. Most likely their dates for the weekend. He pegged the leggy blonde for Logan, the mousey brunette for Robert, and the short, curly haired, bleached ditz for Colin. He looked them over disinterestedly before sighing and dropping dramatically to an empty loveseat, resting one foot on the floor, the other draped over the arm.

"Gentleman, I'm dying!" He exclaimed.

The boys all laughed, used to Finn's melodrama by now.

"What gives you that idea?" Seth asked.

"All the buxom, vivacious, slightly intoxicated Shelias down there, and not a one of them interests me! Not a one!" He exclaimed.

"Quite the dry spell you having going," Logan says, "What's it been, man, two weeks?"

"There about," Finn mumbled.

"Come back down with us, maybe you just need more to drink, girls are always more appealing with the right about of alcohol," Seth suggested.

"You go ahead, leave the dying man to die alone," Finn said and pulled a cushion over his face.

The boys went downstairs leaving Finn alone in the room. They had gotten there earlier that day. It was Thursday, and the plan had been to stay until Sunday afternoon and take the jet back so they could make it back to class by Monday. Not that blowing off class was a big deal, they were blowing off two days in order to be here. But they would have to go back eventually, so they figured a four day vacation would be enough. For now anyway. In a couple weeks, one of the boys would get bored, and they'd take off somewhere again.

Finn took a deep breath and groaned loudly into the cushion before flinging it off his face. He had to do something. There was no escaping it anymore. Rory Gilmore had gotten under his skin. It's not like he hadn't been trying to bed women over the past two weeks. And sure, he wasn't always successful in his attempts, but he was sure he could have landed a girl at least a few times in that time span. He just simply hadn't been interested. He'd warm them up, get them hanging over him. But something would be off. Their eyes weren't blue enough. Their lips weren't as soft against his. They didn't fit in his arms quiet right. Their hair was too red.

Oh God! The was no such thing as hair too being too red. He LOVED red heads. What the hell was wrong with him?

'_You're in love.' _An insidious voice whispered in the back of his mind. He quickly brushed it away. He was not in love. No way. Sure, he liked Rory. She interested him. She was different. She was sexy without being obvious about it. She was smart, witty, funny. He wanted to be the one who made her laugh. He wanted to hold her and kiss away her tears when she cried. He wanted to fall asleep next to her at night and wake up next to her in the morning. But he was NOT in love with her.

He sat up abruptly, causing the room to spin ever so slightly. Had he really drank that much? He didn't remember drinking that much. He shook the thoughts out of his head. He had to do something, and he had to do it now. He grabbed his jacket and his wallet. The flight was only six hours, surely he would be able to catch her before she left for Hartford.

* * *

One would think that with as much money as he had to throw around, he could have gotten an earlier flight. The best he could do was wait at the airport for four hours to get a flight to New York. It took the car service another half an hour to get to him, and another two hours to get him back to New Haven. He unlocked the door to his dorm and threw his bag in before turning around and rushing to Rory's dorm room. He knocked on the door continuously until someone answered.

"Where is she?" He asked without preamble.

"You look homeless," the girl said in lieu of an answer. It was probably true. He hadn't been sleeping well, and it was now early afternoon Friday and he was wearing the same clothes he had worn when they had left for Las Vegas the previous morning. He also hadn't slept the night before and had chain smoked the whole ride from New York to New Haven.

"Listen, Paris, was it?" He asked, dredging up a name to go with the annoying blonde, "Where's Rory?"

"Not here," Paris answered unhelpfully and slammed the door.

Finn sighed heavily, and turned to walk back to his dorm. He pulled the last cigarette out of the pack, lit it, and contemplated his next move.

* * *

"Mom, it was humiliating!" Rory exclaimed. "I was trying to show Anna what college life was really like. Of course, when I pointed this out to Logan he said that this what college life was like. Maybe his college life, but not mine. Some of us actually care about classes and learning! I mean, seriously, I doubt he even goes to classes. No wonder Anna took off on me," she huffed.

"It couldn't have anything to do with the 'fro-yo social,' what sixteen year old kid wouldn't enjoy that?" Lorelai glanced at her daughter before turning her attention back to the road. They were driving back to Stars Hollow from Friday night dinner with Emily and Richard.

"You're mocking me! That's not fair, it's not my fault I don't know what a normal sixteen year old would do, if it's anyone's fault it's yours. You didn't make me be a normal sixteen year old!" Rory accused her mother.

"Hey! I tried, it's not my fault you were too smart for all that stuff," she countered. "But tell me more about the little show in class."

"Oh my God, Mom, it was so embarrassing! I've told you about Logan, Colin and Finn right?" She asked, knowing she'd only mentioned them briefly, but not giving her Mom time to respond. "So, Colin comes in, and he's saying that I left him in bed and that he loves me and who does that? And then Logan comes in, and he tells Colin I left him for him, and then they fight. They fight right in the middle of the classroom, and no one could say anything! Professor Bell just stood there! And then, if that wasn't bad enough, Finn comes in!" She looked at her Mom then.

"Finn? No!" Lorelai responded. Rory had told her mother that Finn had helped her right after Dean had broken up with her, and had helped her with her article, but that was all she knew about him.

"I know! And he's wearing this real old timey police uniform, complete with a whistle. And he breaks Colin and Logan apart. But before he escorts them out he says that they used to have balls, that I took their balls and need to give them back. They came back in and bowed, everyone was cheering and applauding. I've never been embarrassed so much in my life!" Rory looked over at her mother who was fighting laughter. "Mom! It's not funny!"

"Oh, come on, hon, it's kind of funny," Lorelai laughed.

Rory crossed her arms and looked out the window but couldn't help the smile tugging her lips. "Okay, so maybe it was a little funny. But Professor Bell's class only lasts six weeks, and they made me lose one of those weeks. I'll never get that week back. I mean, why would they do that?"

"Maybe they like you?" Lorelai answered.

"What? Mom, no," Rory dismissed her mother's idea.

"Hear me out, kid. Remember in elementary school and when a boy liked you, he'd pull on your pigtails? Well, maybe this is the college version of that."

"But college is supposed to be about growing up," Rory stated.

"Oh, sweet heart, boys never grow up."

"I guess, but I don't think they like me, Mom. I mean, they can get anyone they want, so why me? Logan is the typical, arrogant, womanizing, blonde playboy. And Finn is…" She was cut off by her mother.

"Cute?"

"What? No? Well, yes, I mean, he's cute, but…"

"Do you like him?" Lorelai asked seriously.

"What?" Rory was taken aback.

"Do you like him?" She repeated.

"No! Of course not! I mean, yeah, at first I thought I might have. He seemed different, you know? He helped me get through the Dean thing. They all did actually. But then…" She sighed and decided to tell her Mom the whole story. "Well, right after Dean broke up with me, I was drinking. Colin, Logan, and Finn brought me home that night, remember? Well, after I went to bed, Finn came back to check on me. And we may have kissed."

"May have or did?"

"Did. We kissed. And it almost led to more, but I said 'no' and instead he stayed with me and just held me until I fell asleep. I thought things were okay, and I was sure he was going to ask me out after that. But then he ignored me, and then this, and I don't know, I kind of thought he was doing this to get back at me" Rory sighed, thankful that they were now driving through Stars Hollow.

"Oh, sweetheart, I don't think so. I mean, from what you told me, I don't think he would do something like that, would he?"

"That's just the thing, Mom, I don't know," Rory sighed.

The girls were silent for a few moments as Lorelai drove the rest of the way home. As the headlights to the Jeep swept the porch though, the need for conversation arose again.

"Hey, Rory?" Lorelai called softly.

Rory snapped out of her daydreams and glanced at her mother. "It looks like you have a visitor," Lorelai said, gesturing toward the house.

Rory gaped at the man sitting on the porch steps, "What is he doing here?"

"Which one is this?" Lorelai asked.

"Finn," Rory said, though it sounded like a question. Rory opened her door and got out. "Finn?" She called, louder.

Lorelai got out of the Jeep also and walked up next to her daughter who had stopped in front of the steps.

"Rory. Ms. Gilmore," Finn nodded at Lorelai in greeting, "God, Kitten, you have some amazing genes."

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"I was hoping to have a word with you, love," he said.

Rory looked at her mother who just nodded, "I'll be in here if you need me, hon," she said and walked around Finn.

"Okay, love you, Mom," Rory said, looking back at Finn.

"Love you too, kid," Lorelai said, and walked inside.

Once she was in with the door closed, Rory repeated her earlier question, "What are you doing here, Finn?"

Finn raked his hand through his hair, "You know, your neighbor has an unhealthy obsession with her lawn gnomes, darling?"

Rory just gave him a pointed look.

"Right, straight to the point then. I'm an idiot," he said.

"Well, no arguments there," she quipped.

"Ouch, you wound me, darling! But it's true, nevertheless, I suppose. The skit in your class was stupid. It was all Logan's idea, really. But I could have said no, and I didn't. It was wrong, I was wrong, but so were you," he said, looking at her seriously.

"Me? How was I wrong?" She asked.

"You accused me of doing it to get back at you for not sleeping with me. That wasn't it at all, I did it because Logan asked me to and we thought it would be funny. He wanted you to notice him, he likes you, kitten," Finn said.

"Oh, I noticed him all right. Wait, he likes me?" Rory asked.

"That he does," Finn said, suppressing a sigh. He shouldn't have told her that.

Rory thought over the new information for a minute. Finn wasn't trying to get back at her. Of course, once she had had time to calm down, she had figured that out on her own, but it was still nice to hear it. And the stunt was all because Logan liked her. So her Mom was right, it was like a college version of elementary school. That made her wonder.

"What about you?" Rory asked.

"What about me, love?" Finn asked.

"You said Logan liked me, what about you? Do you like me?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Finn, that didn't answer my question," she said.

"Rory Gilmore, I flew back from Las Vegas after having only just arrived and found you at your mother's because the thought of you being hurt and upset by me hurt and upset me. Yes, kitten, I think I can say I am fairly certain I like you," he said.

Rory smiled. "Like me how?"

Finn grinned at her, and took two careful steps toward her, closing the distance. He cupped her face with his hands and gently kissed her lips. After a moment he pulled away and smiled down at her, "Answer your question, pet?"

"You know, I'm kissing boys I'm not dating a lot lately, that's not really my style," she said.

"Oh really? Then you'll have to come out with me then," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Really, when?" She asked.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Oh," she said kind of disappointedly, "I was staying with my Mom for the weekend."

"If she wouldn't mind sharing you for a few hours, I can come to you," he said.

"I think I can manage that, meet me here at six?" She beamed.

"It's a date," he laughed and kissed her again.


	5. Surprises

**Author's Note: I've been horrible. Horrible! Writer's block, mommyhood, school, and moving are entirely to blame. I apologize profusely. I also haven't been responding to reviews like I should. I apologize again! I'm writing this in my new house, and I have absolutely no Internet at the moment, so I have no idea when I am going to be able to post it. I wrote the post-date part first, because it rolled so much easier. I might do a sequel to "Go with it." I think Lorelai's reaction, as well as the Gilmore's, Christopher's, and a trip to Australia would make a good start. Plus, how is society going to take the news? What drama/fun could ensue? If you have any ideas for that story, let me know, because I wasn't planning on making a sequel, but others have requested it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Lyrics are from Elvis Costello's "I Want You." Use of said lyrics was inspired by Problem Child1's story "Turn my Way." I cannot remember the name of the children's theatre in Hartford, but it really does exist. I thought about making them go to Cloud 9, but then that's not really Rory's scene. I was toying with a jazz idea, maybe I can work it in later. "Singing in the Rain," and "Westside Story," are also not mine. In fact, not much really is, besides a brand new router.**

_I want you_

_Oh no, my darling, not with that clown_

_I want you_

Rory laughed as Finn danced around the light pole on a street in Hartford, singing the chorus to "Singing in the Rain." They had gone to see the Hartford Children's Theatre perform Westside Story, which Finn said had to be performed by children, because adults simply did not have the energy needed to successfully pull the story together, and were now walking back to the car from a cute little Indian restaurant. It was barely sprinkling, the rain icy cold against her cheeks. The forecast was not calling for snow, but she felt it in her bones, it was coming. It would be snowing before the end of the week.

Finn launched himself off the lamppost, landing right beside Rory with a big smile on his face. "Enjoying yourself, love?"

"Yes, actually. I am pleasantly surprised," she smiled up at him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You know how to show a girl a good time. I'd always placed you as an aggressive drunk with the social skills of a four year old," she laughed.

Finn placed both hands over his heart, turned around so he was walking backwards looking at her with a mock shocked look on his face. "Kitten! You wound me. Are you saying you imagined my sexual sophistication relatable to a donkey?"

She laughed as she stepped up to the passenger side of his car. It impressed her that he got her slight Black Adder reference. So many times, her friends or dates could not keep up with her. But Finn could, and he had been all night. They had fallen into easy, if slightly flirtatious, banter, the moment he picked her up in Stars Hollow. He unlocked her door and opened it for her waiting for her to get in before closing it and letting himself in his own door. She waited until they had backed out was on the street before answering.

"Well, I wouldn't know about your sexual sophistication, but I'd assume it was far better than a donkey. But really, I enjoyed myself tonight," Rory said, shifting in her seat so she could look at her date.

He trailed his hand gently from her knee up her thigh and back down again without taking his eyes off the road. "We'll have to change that, won't we?" He asked with a grin. "What are my chances for a second date?"

"A second date? Finn-the-exotic-Australian-playboy wants a second date?"

"Is it so wrong to want to date you?"

"Is that what we're doing? Dating, I mean," she asked.

"Only if you give me a second date, darling," he said.

"I think that could be arranged," she laughed.

Then she thought about something he had said before, about Logan liking her. She didn't really like Logan, at least, not the way she liked Finn. Finn was sexy, smart, and funny. He was well read, and they had very similar tastes in music and movies, although there were some obvious and painstaking differences. And Finn, well, sure he was from society, and was filthy rich, but he wasn't condescending and in your face about it. He didn't wave his money around. He had it, and he spent it, and he did a lot of the things a bored, spoiled rich kid would do. But he was more down to earth than any of the other children of entitlement she had met were. He bored easily, but she figured that was more his personality than anything else. He was energetic and dramatic and enjoyed his life to the fullest. She worried about how much he drank, but really, hadn't she seen him more times sober than drunk? Everyone deserved to let loose every now and then, right? And he liked her. This crazy, gorgeous, exotic, privileged, slightly more humble than the rest, society kid, liked her, Rory Gilmore. The girl who had been raised away from society, away from her family's money, and was just now getting accustomed to it. That was another thing she liked, he was a part of society, but separate also. It was like he, too, had separate lives that didn't always mingle very well.

But if Logan liked her, would that complicate things? No, she didn't really like Logan, she liked Finn. Logan was cute, he was well read, he could debate with her and keep up, but he was stuck up, he was reckless and lacked responsibility. There were more negatives than positives. And, really, he reminded her of Tristan. He was a lot mellower than Tristan, but the similarities in both personality and appearance were there. Maybe they were related? That would explain a lot. But when it came to Logan, she was more concerned about his and Finn's friendship. She didn't want to come between two friends. She looked at him briefly, chewing her lower lip.

He noticed and asked, "What's the matter?"

She sighed, "What about Logan?"

His hands tightened on the steering wheel, but tried not to let her notice how the simple question had bothered him. Instead, he joked, "Well, love, I do like Logan, but I don't want to date him."

Rory smiled softly at his joke, but pressed on. "I mean, you said he likes me, I don't want to come between you two. Will he be okay with this?"

Finn laughed then. "I don't bloody well care if he's okay with it. If our friendship is damaged, love, it won't be because of you. No worries. Do you like me?"

"Yes," she answered.

"And I like you. So Logan will get over it," he said, putting an end to the conversation.

They drove the rest of the way without mention of Logan. They talked about the play, about Yale and what their next week looked like. They made plans to meet for coffee several times during the week, him asking her to join him at the Pub, her suggesting a Gilmore movie night one day when she didn't have late classes. She was feeling light and carefree by the time they pulled into her mother's driveway and he let her out of the car.

"I had a really good time tonight, Finn," she said, as they stood at her door.

"Me, too, kitten," he answered.

He leaned down and gave her a good night kiss. It was soft and gentle at first, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened it. After a moment, he broke away, although a bit reluctantly.

"I should go," he whispered.

"Oh, you didn't—you didn't want to stay?" She asked a little timidly.

"Oh god, Rory, I want to stay. But you're different, and I think I want to go slowly with you, do things right, for once. So we should wait," he said, caressing her hair.

"Well, well, aren't we full of surprises today," she laughed lightly.

"Always. I'll take that as a compliment."

"As it was meant to be," she replied.

He leaned down and gave her another kiss, which raised her to her tiptoes. "Goodnight, Miss Gilmore," he whispered.

"Good night, Finn. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow, kitten," he assured her.

He waited until she was in the house and heard her lock the door before going to his car and driving back to Yale. Yes, he was full of surprises, even to himself. He didn't know what he was doing, and honestly, that was okay. For now, he'd go with it. He was excited about spending the day with Rory tomorrow, but apprehensive about when the boys got home on Monday. Only time would tell what would happen from here.

* * *

"Finn!"

He groaned, rolled over and looked at the clock. Eleven in the bloody morning, who the hell would be waking him up? He pulled his covers up higher and put a pillow over his head. The intention was to go back to sleep, but it never happened. Moments later, the door to his room burst open.

"Finn! There you are. Get up!" Colin yelled.

Finn growled, but got up.

"This had better be good, Colin, for me to be up at this ungodly hour," he said, walking into the common room.

"Oh, wow, look, it's Finn," Logan said sarcastically.

"Oh, look, it's Logan, in our room, again. Have you moved in yet?" He responded in a similar sarcastic manner.

"Funny, like I could put up with the two of you for that long. Where the hell have you been, man?" Logan asked.

"Here," he responded simply, walking over to the coffee pot and setting a pot. It was incredibly too early for him to be up, and he needed the extra caffeine boost.

"Here? Really. You left Las Vegas to come back here? Why, man? I thought you were on board for a change of scenery. You left without telling anyone. We had no idea what happened to you," Logan said.

"Really, Finn, we were afraid you'd holed up with a midget hooker or something," Colin added.

Finn laughed at that. He wasn't sure what was funnier—his friends joking about him holing up with a midget prostitute or their supposed concern about where he had went. The lack of calls from any of his friends over the weekend was not lost on him.

"I wanted a change, yes. However, I didn't need to leave Yale for it. In fact, I needed to stay put. I've got to say, boys, I was not disappointed," Finn laughed, pouring his coffee and taking a long drink.

Sitting down on the couch in the common room he shared with Finn, Colin said, "Well, tell us. What kind of change did you find here? Really, we'd love to know, because we've seen all the same for the past few months."

Finn grabbed his pack of cigarettes off the coffee table and lit one before responding. "Had a date."

"Really? With who?" This was from Colin.

"The beautiful Rory Gilmore," Finn said smugly.

"Rory? My Rory? Are you serious?" Logan spat, incredulously.

"Mate, she's not anybody's Rory. Except for her own, and maybe Lorelai's," Finn replied. "But otherwise, yes, the one and the same."

"You were aware I had called her, right?" Logan asked between gritted teeth.

"I'm aware. You are aware of how little of a shit I give, correct?" Finn said in reply.

"Christ, man! Why her? Of all the women in Yale, why the hell did you have to go after her?"

"Why not her, Logan?" Finn asked his hand tightening around his coffee mug.

"You know what, I'm out. I can't even look at you right now," Logan said, turned on his heel and left the dorm.

Colin and Finn sat in the living room in silence for a moment. Colin was trying to wrap his mind around what had just transpired, and Finn was seething. Finally, Colin broke the silence.

"What were you thinking?" He asked his friend.

Finn stared at him, dumbfounded, for a moment before responding, "That I like her and that Logan doesn't dictate my life nor hers."

"You're pissing away a longtime friendship for a quick lay. Finn, this is extreme even for you."

Finn snubbed out his cigarette and looked at his friend. Was he serious? Did he really think that he would risk his so-called friendship with Logan over a quick lay? If that's what he wanted, he could get some girl at the Pub that wouldn't upset anyone. Rory Gilmore was anything but a quick lay. She was special. He'd never genuinely liked someone before her, and he'd be damned if he was going to let Logan's whims get in the way of whatever they could be. But if he said any of that to Colin, he would have an aneurism. It was just so uncharacteristic for him. But there was something about Rory, he couldn't help it. And damn it, he'd tried. He really did.

Instead he said, "Don't you ever get tired of being the sidekick? Waiting in the wings, and only being able to have Logan's scraps and throw-aways. Every now and then, he'll be extra nice, and not get upset if we have his sloppy seconds, but those times are rare. Why does he get to have that power over us?"

Colin sighed, "Finn, try to look at it from his point of view—"

"No, Colin, I can't look at it from his bloody point of view. Try as I might, I cannot seem to shove my head that far up my arse. I've no idea how he does it himself, really, with that giant stick lodged so securely there. It defies the laws of physics," Finn interrupted.

"Finn—" Colin tried again.

"No, look, Colin, mate, I got to get out of here," Finn sighed and grabbed his coat.

Colin gaped at his friend, "Where are you going? The Pub doesn't open for another three hours."

Finn shrugged. "Rory should be leaving her Lit class about now," he said, and walked out the door.


	6. First Snow

**Author's Note: Oh my Wow, it's been too long since I've updated. So, I decided to give you a little something special. I had finals last week and we moved and are now in the process of unpacking. I also have to say, writing a snow scene when it's 80 out is not easy. Enjoy the fluff-smut-kittens-and-unicorns now, because I have some not so pretty places to go with this later. This is a shorter chapter, but it felt right to end it where I did. I'm sorry. I'll try to get another update out over the weekend though. Try being the operative word.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Gilmore Girls and all the gorgeous guys who appear in it also. I also have some ocean front property in Cleveland I would like to show you. **

_Are we gonna do this or not?_

_I think you know I like you a lot_

_But you're about to miss your shot_

_So are gonna kiss me or not?_

Rory Gilmore groaned and rolled over in bed. She glanced at her clock. It was too early to be awake, far too early. She snuggled back into her pillow with the hope of going back to sleep. She inhaled deeply and that's when it happened. Her eyes shot open. What was that wonderful scent? It was cold, like ice forming on the inside of her nostrils. It was magic. It was snow.

Snow! The first snow. It had woken her from her slumber to announce its presence to her just as it had been doing with her Mom for years. Snow had never been as friendly with her as it had been with her Mom. But here it was, waking her up! Her first instinct was to call her mother, but it was too late for that. But this was special, and she had to share it with someone. She jumped up and got dressed quickly, hurrying out the door and across campus.

The snow hadn't yet started to fall as she reached her destination, but was sure it would shortly. She couldn't think of anyone she would rather share this with, so she pounded on the door. A couple moments later, and still no answer, she pounded again. This time, she heard someone moving in the dorm. A few seconds later, the door flew open revealing a very disheveled, sleepy looking Colin.

"Rory? Are you okay?" He asked rubbing his eyes and squinting at her.

"Yes, Colin, I'm fine," she beamed at him before asking, "Is Finn home?"

Colin shook his head slightly and called, "Finn!" No answer. "Just a minute," he said to her and shuffled over to Finn's door. "Finn!" He called again, kicking the door.

Rory heard a mumbled, "I hate you," come from Finn's room.

Colin mumbled, "Funny that, not my flavor waking you up from sweet dreams about Stephanie and a pool filled with hundred dollar bills," Rory stifled a giggle which caused Colin to glance at her. He balled his hand into a fist and banged on the door again. "It's Rory, get your lazy ass up."

Colin shuffled back to his own room, and the door to Finn's room burst open revealing a confused, sleepy, slightly panicked Finn clad in only boxer shorts.

"Rory? Love! I'm up, I'm up! What's wrong? Are you okay?" He came toward her, concern evident in his eyes.

Finn tripped over the corner of the couch and swore. Rory laughed, and smiled brightly at him.

"I'm fine! But you're a little underdressed, it's cold! Get dressed," she laughed.

"Wha—what?" Finn said, and blinked several times in rapid succession. Was he dreaming?

"Oh, the wonders of a Yale education, I'm so proud," Rory said, holding her hands over her heart. "Get dressed Finn, let's go! You could go out like that, I wouldn't oppose, but you might get a little cold."

Finn recovered quickly, and grinned at Rory. "Well, then, you'd just have to warm me up, wouldn't you?"

Rory just shook her head, "I'm waiting."

He turned around and went into his room, throwing on a pair of jeans, sweater and his shoes and socks. He grabbed a coat and scarf, and slipped his hands into gloves as he walked out the door to meet her.

He bent down and kissed her softly. "So, where are we going, Miss Gilmore?"

"Geeze, it's too early for me to think that far ahead. Do you think I planned this? Just go with it, Morgan!" She laughed, and took his hand and started walking out of the building.

They intertwined their fingers, and he let his thumb gently rub her knuckles in an affectionate manner. They walked in silence for a little while. The snow had finally started falling, and Rory was ecstatic to be walking in it with Finn. This really could be their moment. After a few moments, she took a couple steps away from him still holding his hand, and did a little spin. He laughed softly,

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of your company at this hour, kitten?"

"Oh! The snow!" Rory laughed.

"Right. So it's snowing and you decided to wake me from my beauty sleep to see if I was dreaming of you? I was, by the way. Far more interesting than a pool of hundred dollar bills, too," Finn said.

"No, well, yes, well, really? But no! The snow is magical!" She stammered.

"It's cold and it's wet, darling," he said, a bit disbelievingly.

"Every year, when it first snows, my mom and I go for a walk in the snow. Wonderful things happen in the snow," she said, letting go of his hand and spinning in the snow.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it's special," she stopped and smiled at him.

"Special, huh?" He smiled back.

"Mhmm," she mumbled, before kissing him.

Snow was really magical, she thought. Here she was, in the wee hours of the morning, kissing a boy who was exactly the opposite of everything she ever thought she'd want. But he was so different from everything she'd ever though he was, too. She really, really liked him.

"Finn," she whispered.

"Yes, love?" He whispered back.

"Come home with me," she said, and bit her lip, nervous at his response.

"Rory…" Finn said looking at her seriously.

"Come on! You can't tell me Finn Morgan, man's man, lady's man, man about the town, is saying no to going home with a willing member of the female population," Rory joked.

He looked at her for another moment. She really was beautiful. She was smart, and witty, and random. And best of all, she was all his. His. He'd been itching to touch her for weeks, but he knew that she wasn't the type to rush into things. In fact, this was taking him off guard. But any red blooded male would be stupid to turn it away, so he did what felt right.

"No, Rory Gilmore. Take me home with you," he smiled at her. "I feel like the girl!"

Rory laughed, "Would that make me the man?"

"No darling, there is nothing manly about you."

They walked back to Rory's dorm in silence, holding hands and just enjoying each other's company. That was one thing he loved about her. Unlike most girls, she was content to be quiet and not drone on with mindless chatter all the time. He loved to talk, and was rather loud and boisterous himself, but sometimes there just was no need for words. This night was one of those times, and he really appreciated that Rory didn't need him to come up with idle chitchat.

She unlocked the door and they quietly went through the common room and into her bedroom as to not wake a sleeping Paris. She went over to the nightstand and turned on a lamp before going back to her door and locking it. She took her own coat and scarf off before walking over and kissing Finn. She pushed his coat off his shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Finn asked, a bit breathless.

"Has anything I said in the past hour or so indicate that I what you to stop?" she asked.

That was all the encouragement he needed.

* * *

Finn kissed the back of Rory's neck and quietly got out of bed. He dressed and put on his coat heading for the window and unlocking it. Just then he heard Rory stir.

"Finn?" she asked, sleepily.

"I'll be right back, love. Go back to sleep," he said and smiled as she cuddled back into her pillow and went back to sleep.

He slipped out into the night closing the window behind him. He stepped a little ways away from the window and fished a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one. Taking a deep drag, he leaned against the wall and couldn't help but smile. This was new, uncharted territory for him. Rory Gilmore was a girl like no other, and he was happy that she was his—all his. And he was hers, all hers. The thought should have unnerved him. He was used to bouncing from bed to bed, and saw no real reason to settle down. But something about Rory made him want to change. He could be a one woman man, couldn't he?

He had decided that yes, in fact, he could be, and he wanted to be a one woman man and took his last drag off the cigarette as he noticed a figure walking past the building. He had turned and was about to retreat back into the warm room of one Rory Gilmore, into her bed, where he'd wrap his arms around her and sleep—to think he was looking forward to waking up next to her!—when the figure called out his name.

"Finn?" The figure asked.

Finn cursed under his breath. "Well, good morning Logan."

Logan hurried up to him, "What are you doing out here at this hour?" He asked.

"Durry. You?"

"Oh, just heading home from—oh, well, I can't remember her name. Hey, isn't that Rory's window?" Logan asked.

Finn smiled. "Yes, yes it is. If you'll excuse me, I have to get back, she's waiting for me."

He climbed back in the window leaving Logan out in the snow staring at him. He turned and locked the window, closed the curtains, undressed and got in bed with Rory.

"Cold," she complained.

"Not anymore," he whispered.


End file.
